


Seeing the Big Picture

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madame Xanadu glimpses the changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the Big Picture

It was a horrible, painful time, but all birthings are. As magic settles in new patterns, the new age begins, and the cards begin to whisper to me. I reach out, touch the deck for the first time, and begin anew, letting the sight come to me in its astral seduction of my mind.

Lost ones, reborn, and the saved are changed, subtly. Justice came to one who works in shadow, reshaping all that he has done since. A woman not born of man gave inspiration once more, and led to a new pantheon of mortal gods.

And now, the cards settle. I see, through all the pain and tears, our trials are not over, but there will be reward.

A young man fond of plain clothes and loved by many lurks just beyond the pale, waiting to return.

I smile as my unseeing eyes fall on the card of Strength, the image wearing a red 's' on a black shirt.


End file.
